


Golden Angles

by AFTanith



Series: Children of Akatosh Fic [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: drabble-zone, Drabble, F/M, Foe Yay, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for drabble-zone Challenge #10: Amnesty / Challenge #2: Under the Influence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble-zone [Challenge #10: Amnesty](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/13467.html) / [Challenge #2: Under the Influence](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/2441.html).

The bottle of Nord Mead hangs heavy in Malene's hand, and her fingers curl lazily around its neck. Amber liquid sloshes inside, promising further depths of intoxication.

She's already fairly drunk, of course. She's been at this for hours, sitting alone in Markarth's Silver-Blood Inn, and even if the time she's spent imbibing didn't prove her drunkenness to her, the way she's looking at the Thalmor at the bar does.

He's still in that flashy elven armor, all golden angles to match his skin, and she can't shake the thought of stripping it away from him piece by glittering piece.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
